Telro'kar Bluthammer/Kindheit
Telro’kar war kein Einzelkind, er hatte noch einen Bruder und eine Schwester, die beide jünger waren als er. Er wurde in der Geborgenheit des Klans und der Bluthammer Sippe geboren. Als junger Welpe musste Telro’kar schnell lernen, sein Vater setze im nämlich auch gut zu im Training, es war nicht selten das Telro’kar nach dem Waffen Training zum Schamanen der Sippe musste für die Wunden Heilung. Doch war es wohl richtig so in der Bluthammer Sippe das jeder sehr Hart ran genommen wird um sich behaupten zu können oder gar ein Held des Klans zu werden, doch das letzte war sehr schwer zu erreichen, da musste man wohl schon eigenhändig einen Gronn zur Strecke bringen. Telro’kars Vater war Sippenführer und hatte somit viel Verantwortung und war eine Art Häuptling für die Sippe aber nur ein Anführer der Sippe unter dem großen Schamanen Häuptling Zuluhed. Telro’kar wurde schnell klar das er auch Verantwortung hatte, als seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister älter wurden und sein Vater weniger Zeit hatte sich um die eigenen Welpen zu kümmern, wegen Konflikten im Klan und außerhalb des Klans mit anderen oder den normalen Feinden des Klans. So musste Telro’kar früh anfangen seine Geschwister auszubilden. Da er nicht wusste worauf man achten musste ob ein Orc zum Schamanen was taugt oder doch zum Krieger, so bildete er beide mit der Waffe aus, doch mit bedacht nicht sie zu verletzen, was in einige male Ärger einbrachte von seinen Vater die Worte hallen im heute im hohen Alter noch immer nach ' ''„ Wenn du wirkliche Krieger haben willst, da bilde sie aus wie du es wurdest und forme sie zu Imposanten Kriegern der Sippe und des Klans!“' ''Diese Worte begleiteten in immer wieder und er nahm sie sich nach kurzer Zeit zu Herzen und bildete seine Geschwister so aus wie er es wurde. Um seinen Vater, seine Sippe und seinen Klan Stolz zu machen. So vergingen die Jahre auch wenn seine jüngere Schwester einen anderen Weg später einging als der Sippenschamane auf sie aufmerksam wurde. So übte er mit seinem kleinen Bruder weiter, sie wetteiferten und stellten sich neuen Hindernissen bis sie eines Tages Ihrem Tod ins Auge blicken konnten, doch nur durchs schnelle Handeln des Klans haben sie überlebt, da ein Rudel Wölfe sie umkreist hatte und kurz darauf sie gefressen hätte, wäre der Klan nicht eingeschritten als man bemerkte das die beiden jungen Orcs zulange weg waren vom Lager und man sich auf die suche machte. Dies gab natürlich wieder die nächste Standpauke des Vaters. „Wie kannst du nur so Blöd sein und deinen kleinen Bruder wie dich in Gefahr bringen, gehe nur so weit wie du weißt das du es kannst und nicht weiter!“ Als das ist es was Telro’kar zum nachdenken brachte, er soll richtig kämpfen lernen und es weiter tragen und doch soweit gehen wie es richtig ist, so weit wie es für einen Orc richtig ist. Nun war es soweit das Omrri’gor stand bevor und Telro’kar ging mit einem Lendenschurz und der Axt die sein Vater im gab auf die jagt. Die Sippe stand am Rande des Lagers und schaute im hinterher, er sollte einen großen Wolf finden und diesen töten. ES vergingen ein paar Tage und Nächte das schlimmste an all denen war das Telro’kar im Winter geboren wurde und er sein Ritual im Winterabhalten muss, dies heißt nicht nur die Suche nach einem Wolf ist schwer sondern auch Essen und Trinken zu finden. Das einzige was im dabei half waren die Spuren im Schnee. Hufspuren und Wolfspfoten fand er nach vier Tagen suchen. Er folgte den Spure wohl ungefähr einen halben Tag bis es wieder anfing zu schneien und die Spuren nach und nach verschwanden, doch als er die Spuren verloren hatte und die Hoffnung aufgab, hörte er ein heulen, das Heulen eines Wolfes. Er lauschte im Wind und versuchte zu vernehmen wo es genau herkam und machte es aus, als er sich schnell durch den Schnee bewegte fand er hinter einem Hügel auch den Wolf der ein Talbuk gerissen hatte. Der Wolf labte sich am Fleisch und dem warmen Blut des Tieres, Telro’kar wartet einen gewissen Augenblick, doch war zu lange der Wolf richtetet sich auf und schaute zu Telro’kar auf und fletsche die Zähne, Telro’kar verstand erst fast zu spät warum und wieso, als erst dann ein Windzug hinter im her Wechte in die Richtung des Wolfes. Nun gab es für Telro’kar nur noch eins zu tun, als er sich aufrichtetet und zu seiner vollen Größe aufstellte lies er einen Kriegsschrei erklingen, er war dunkel und tief, doch selbst Telro’kar weiß das er noch nicht ausgewaschen ist und sein Kriegsschrei an Stärke gewinnt mit den Jahren. Nun zog er seine Axt und rannte den Wolf entgegen, diese Heulte schneidend in den Wind und hetze auch auf Telro’kar zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide aufeinander trafen, Telro’kar hob die Axt und sprang doch zur Seite weg als der große Wolf nach vorne zuschnappen wollte, Telro’kar entging so seinen Tod und versuchte die Axt hoch zu ziehen , doch hatte diese sich in den Schnee eingegraben wo Telro’kar mit dem Auge nur sehen konnte, wie der Wolf wendet und auf in zu stürmt. Telro’kar setzte sich in Panik, ohne Axt kann er diesen Wolf nie bezwingen, doch es reichte um den jungetliche Blutrausch frei zu setzen, er gewann neue Kraft und zog im letzten Moment die Axt aus dem halbgefrorenen Boden und schleuderte sie in einer drehenden Bewegung um sich, als der Wolf genau vor im war und ausholte mit der Klaue, die Klaue selbst traf sein Auge, was schwer verwundet war und blutete, doch die Axt hing fest, sie hing im Kopf des Wolfes, dieser fletschte nur zum letzten mal die Zähne und sackte dann zu Boden. Telro’kar schlug dem Wolf den Kopf ab und übergoss sich mit dem Blut was aus dem Kopfe lief und ging damit zum Klan zurück. Man feierte in und sein Vater gab im den Namen Bluthammer den er nun mit Ehre und mit recht tragen darf, er war nun ein Erwachsener Orc und nun durfte er mit entscheiden, doch lange sollte sein schönes leben nicht anhalten, da selbst auch das junge Weib was er zum Weibe sich machte dieses nicht aufwiegen konnte, die Klans begannen sich zu wandeln unter dem großen Schamanen Nehr’zul….